terrariafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario:MrSlime01
Sobre mí :D ¡Hey! Soy MrSlime... Un Slime (¡¿EN SERIO?! ¡¡¡PENSÉ EN TODO MENOS EN ESO!!!) Ok ya... Soy un chico que al principio lo veras tímido y callado pero al conocerlo bien te resultara divertido y gracioso. (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ Amo la Química es algo que me encanta estudiar y aprender (っ˘ω˘ς) Odio a los tipos presumidos, los que opinan y no dejan opinar su opinión... No me cuesta hacer amigos y tengo una vida bastante feliz (っ• ω• )っ (La tenia con las caritas...) Amo jugar Terraria pero la abandone en la 1.2... :( al pasar los meses me entere que estaba la 1.2.4 y que la 1.3 saldría a finales de este mes, en ese momento me puso mas que feliz y decidí volver para ver las cosas nuevas. (Si claro tu solo querías la mascara y montura de Slime 7u7) Y poco mas, no quiero adentrarme mucho en mi vida personal que hay cosas muy feas y solo lo contare cuando tenga mas confianza. Juegos favoritos: Spyro (1,2,3,5) Este juego fue el primero en la Playstation 1 (The best console ever) ¿Que me gusto de este juego? El simple modo de juego... ya sabes, Recoger gemas, Ir a otros mundos a través de portales mágicos, Vencer jefes y por ultimo la Historia. Bugs Bunny - Lost in Time ¿Que me gusto de este juego? Casi lo mismo de Spyro, Ir por mundos de la Historia, Los dialogos entre villanos y la increíble música (Los años 30 era mi favorita tanto de música como de villanos, Aun recuerdo el: ¡Atrapa a ese conejo, Maxi!) Medal of Honor (1,2,3) Estos juegos fueron los primeros que jugué sobre guerra mundial, Aun recuerdo las malas palabras que soltaba en los últimos niveles por lo difíciles que eran... Metal Slug (1,2,3,4,5,6,X,XX) Juegos difíciles para mi... esquivar esquivar disparar disparar desatar al prisionero etc Pero eso no quita que sea unos de los mejores juegos para la PlayStation1, Sobre todo los jefes de cada misión esos diseños tan... ლ(╹◡╹ლ) Terraria (Dah) Al principio me pareció aburrido y simple pero al jugar cada vez mas me fue gustando pero obviamente como todo noob no sabia ni crear un pico así que recurrí a esta zenzual y hermosa wiki de Terraria. Musica favorita Laura Branigan-Self Control Laura Branigan-Gloria Madonna-La Isla Bonita Madonna-Like a Player Madonna-Open your Heart Bonnie Tyler-Total Eclipse of the Heart Scorpions- Wind Of Change Scorpions-Still loving you Guns N' Roses-Welcome to the Jungle Suzanne Vega-Luka The Police-Every Breath You Take Syd-Obstacles No Doubt-Don't Speak Britney Spears-Baby One More Time George Michael-Careless Whisper Syd-To All of You Rammstein-Ich Tu dir Weh Silent Hill 4-Your Rain Silent Hill Homecoming-One More Soul to the Call Silent Hill Homecoming-Alex Theme Silent Hill Shattered Memories-Acceptance Logros: Lo siento Amo necesitaba tu mascara y montura, si no me lo das por las buenas pues vamos hacerlo por las malas... Ay... Gracias (ɔ˘ 3( ˘ ͜ʖ ˘ ) Este costo... u.u En fin... espero llevarme bien por esta wiki ya que me cree un perfil. Si tienes una duda sobre el juego no dudes en enviarme un mensaje yo lo voy a leer rápidamente :) *Tardaba una semana*